1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronic technology, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products for exchanging information or data etc. with peripheral devices. An electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines a plurality of contact-receiving slots for accommodating the contacts. The contact is disposed with a plurality of barbs for interferentially engaging with the contact-receiving slot, thus, the contact could be retained in the insulative housing reliably.
However, the barb structures of the contacts of the conventional electrical connector is usually located on the same surface as the contact body, which is easy to be assembled to the contact-receiving slots of the insulative housing, but the interference effect is not desirable. Thus, the contacts are prone to rotating in the contact-receiving slots and becoming deflected, further the solder becomes difficult and electrical connection between the electrical connector and a complementary connector is not stable.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.